Gemini
by Tsundere.Productions
Summary: "Why did I have to fall for someone that I can never be with? Why can I never be with her the way I want to? Why does she not exist in my world?" - Gemini Rated M for later chapters
1. Half of a Whole

**Chapter 1: Half of a Whole**

_ It started as just a slow walk, but somehow it grew more intense the further I got. I felt a need growing inside of me. Something that I had to have right then and now. However; I wasn't entirely sure what is was that I wanted. All I knew was that I needed it then and now. My feet began moving on their own, running at such a pace that was unkown to man. I had to get this as quickly as I could. Suddenly, a dim light came into veiw. It grew brighter as I drew nearer. Then, I felt weightless. It was like I couldn't feel the ground underneath my feet. My stomach felt as if something was fluttering around inside of it as gravity took it's toll. It took a moment, but the scream finally escaped from my lips._

_ I fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow," I muttered. Suddenly there was a giggle to my right. I looked up. "Who's-" My sentence was cut of ; however, as I saw __**her**__._

_ She giggled again before extending her hand towards me. "Well, don't just lay there like a moron," she teased. _

_ I grabbed her hand and allowed her to pull me up to my feet. "Sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was here. Wait- what __**were**__ you doing in here? You weren't watching me sleep, were you?"_

_ Rin smirked. "And if I was?"_

_ A slight blush appeared on Len's cheeks. "Well-" _

_ "__**RIN!**__" Miku burst through the door. She ran in and swung her arms around Rin._

_ "Miku, what's wrong?" Rin asked._

_ "__**Kaito!**__" Rin rolled her eyes as that ever so fimilar name filled the air. That deep yet annoying voice echoed throughout the house._

_ "__**Miku!**__" Kaito called as he came up to the door in nothing but pants and his scarf. He held out his arms to Miku waiting for her to come and embrace him. "Come to me my dear. You and I shall make some sweet mus-" __**BAAAAMMMMM!**__ Kaito flew down the hallway with a huge thud and a loud grunt. Meiko now stood in the door way with her hand balled up into a tight fist._

_ "Miku," Meiko walked in and knelt down towards Miku, "Are you alright? He didn't molest you or anything did he?"_

_ I didn't dare to speak afraid to draw Meiko's attention to me. She was scary when she was angry._

_ Miku pointed a trembling finger towards the door. "H-he tried to give me a lap dance! Once he started to take off his shirt I pushed him away and came running," she explained._

_ Meiko shook her head. "I would have run away a long time before then."_

_ Rin rolled her eyes. "I would've run as soon as he started walking towards me."_

_ I wanted to sit down but I was sure that if Meiko caught any sign of movement I'd be out of the door, much like Kaito. I watched for a moment before realizing I had to sneeze. I tried to pinch my nose in order to stop it from coming, but the tingling sensation was too much. "ACHOO!"_

"ACHOO!" The sneeze echoed throughout the room. Making it seem even louder than it actually was. I rubbed my nose to get the rest of the tingling sensation to stop. I sighed as I layed back down and grabbed tightly to my pillow. "I had another dream about her." I mumbled to myself. My heart ached slightly. "Who is she? Where is she from? Why does my heart ache so much when i see her?" I sighed again as I sat up and looked around my room. My clothes from yesterday were still lying on the floor. "I need to pick those up..." I shook my head, "I'll do it after I eat." I got up and walked down stairs to the kitchen to find Miku and Meiko already there. "Good Morning!"

"Good Morning, Len!" Miku greeted. "Are you feeling alright? We could hear your sneeze all the way down here."

Len chuckled to himself as Miku starred at him with those adorable bright green eyes. "I'm fine." Miku sighed of releif. I looked over to Meiko who was slaving over the stove. "Morning, Meiko."

She nodded her head towards me as she was trying to concentrate on cooking. Miku walked over to her. "Meiko, will you please let me cook breakfast today?" she begged.

Meiko looked over her shoulder and glarred at Miku. "No..." Miku backed away trembling.

I hid my grimace at the thought of Miku cooking. I don't care for charred food very much.

Meiko went to back to preparing the food just as Kaito walked in.

I felt my face flush a bit and a hint of nausea when I saw Kaito's face. The memory of Kaito's shirtless and displeasing figure made me feel as if I were about to throw up. I shook my head to try and get the image out of my mind.

"Miku, my sweet," Kaito cried out. "We should go for a walk after breakfast."

Meiko turned with the spoon held threateningly over her head, and exclaimed, "You are **NOT **going out anywhere alone with Miku!"

"But Meiko-"

"No buts! I can't trust you alone with Miku."

Kaito pouted. "Meiko, you're no fun."

Meiko glared. "Excuse me for being the mature one." She then turned and went back to cooking.

I laughed. Kaito was never going to woo Miku at this rate!

Kaito sat at the table sulking. Miku giggled under her breath at she took her seat next to Kaito. She whispered something inside his ear, and they both smiled and laughed at each other. I ment just to glace over at Meiko to see how breakfast was coming along, but our eyes locked. She then quickly turned her head and hung it slightly. I looked back at Kaito and Miku who were both sitting next to each other giggling and smiling.

"Breakfast is ready." Meiko exclaimed shakely. She walked over to the already set table, and slowly began placeing the food on the plates. She set the pot in the sink and then took her seat at the table. Her head still looking down slightly. Her head quickly popped up with the fakest smile I had ever seen. "Let's eat!"

I sat down and began to eat. 'Is it good?' A voice echoed inside my head. 'Who are you?' I thought back. 'Do you not remember me?' The voice sounded like it was pouting. 'Should I?' I heard a slight sniffle. 'Are you ok?' The sniffled turned into what sound like crying. 'Hey, hey, h-,'

"Len!" Meiko called out. I could feel my back being shaked. I looked up at Meiko. "What?" I asked, confused. That voice had sounded so familiar, but where had I heard it before?

"Are you okay, Len? You were pretty spaced out," Meiko responded with a worried tone of voice.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I guess I'm still tired." I looked around the table at the worried glances from Kaito and Miku. "Really, I'm fine," I assured them.

Meiko looked skeptical. "Alright, if you say so. But maybe you should go lay down. You're looking pale."

I nodded and left for my room. What was going on? And **who** had that been just now?

'So you don't remember me, do you?' the voice asked sadly.

I looked around, alarmed. I caught sight of someone from the corner of my eye and turned to be faced with a mirror. Only it wasn't my reflection I saw. It was that girl from my dream. I gasped. "What's going on?" I wondered aloud.

The girl's expression went from sad to happy in a matter of moments. "You **DO** remember me!"

I nodded, a little stunned. This girl was talking to me through a mirror. How was this even possible?

Rin giggled. "I'm not sure, either. But it means we can talk! So I don't mind."

I looked around me, making sure that no one was around to witness me talking to a mirror. Would they even see the girl? Probably not with my luck. When I was sure no one was coming, I asked, "So where are you right now? In the mirror?"

Rin giggled again. "Silly, I'm right where you are!"

I blinked and tried to process this information. "Right... where I am?"

"Yes. Right were you are." She answered. I still stood there with my eyes about to pop out of my head. "I live in the same house you do. Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Haku, and Luka all live here with me just like where you are."

"Where I am?" I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled, "You and I are the same person in two differents worlds." Once again my eyes grew wide and the confusion grew heavier. "I am Rin and you are Len. We are the same person only different sex, different lives, and different personalities."

"So what are you trying to say? That we are the same but live in two different demensions," I chuckled as I stated that with the strongest hint of sarcasm in the history of sarcasm.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. I'm so glad that you understand. Now you and I can talk freely without you freaking out."

I sighed. "Oh. So-"

Rin interrupted me, "Someone's coming! Gotta go."

"Wait! Before I go to my room-"

"That's perfect!" Rin cried.

I was about to ask what was so perfect, when Meiko started down the hallway. I ran to my room and nearly slammed the door in my haste. 'Wait a minute. Why did I rush in here to talk to a mirror?' I thought as I made my way to the closet door where the mirror was located.

I looked in it to see Rin standing there, grinning. "That was a close one!"

I watched her a moment more before asking, "How do I know this is real? That I'm not just hallucinating?"

An annoyed look crossed Rin's face. "Why don't you try pinching yourself and see if I dissappear," she snapped.

I hesitated for a second as I stared down my arm. 'Should I do this? Will it actually work?' I decided to go for it. "OWW!" I shouted. The pain finally subsided as I looked eagerly into the mirror hoping that she would be gone. A sour look crossed my face as I saw her smirking back at me, trying to hold in her laughter.

I felt despair creep over me as I started to mutter, "I'm insane. I must be. They're gonna end up locking me in an institution and putting me in one of those padded rooms! I'll be strapped into a white coat and everything! What am I going to do?" I hung my head in sorrow.

"What's wrong? You know that you can always talk to me about it." Rin smiled.

I looked up and her and glared. "You're the problem!"


	2. Another Me

**Disclaimer:**** does not own Vocaloid**

**We are assuming, that if you are reading this chapter then you must have read the first one. We would like to infrom you that the view point of the story does alternate between Rin and Len. This chapter is Rin's side of the story and will continue to go back and forth. Thank you for reading this next chapter, and please let us know what you think. Thank you.**

**Love,**

**Chapter 2: Another Me**

Len told me that I was the reason that he was going crazy. So I decided that I should explain that I had begun to notice that something was strange way before I confessed to Len what was going on. I actually didn't notice until a couple weeks ago.

-**Flashback**-

_I was down on my knees tears streaming down my face. It was pitch black. I felt so alone and empty that it was begining to scare me.. There was nothing else here, but me as my sobs echoed throughout the darkness. _

_ "__**You're not alone**__," a strange voice informed me. _

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "__**You will realize soon enough.**__" I could hear the voice chuckle as it seemed to gradually get farther away._

_ "Wait! Don't leave me!" I shouted. Then there was silence as the tears that just subsided filled my eyes again. Something gentle slid under my chin and pushed my face upward._

_ "__**You may not realize it now, but I am always with you.**__" The invisible person pressed their lips gently against my forehead, and whatever it was that was under my chin vanished._

_ "Don't go!" I shouted into nothingness._

I suddenly woke up to feel an ache I couldn't place. It wasn't the first time that I had a dream about that voice. Though I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not, all I know was that I was begining to look forward to these dreams. I had stumbled out of bed in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear, and decided to take a shower after such a disturbing dream.

I grabbed a towel and proceeded to the bathroom. The second I was sure the door was locked and I was safe from Kaito, I began to undress. As I started to undo the clasps of my bra, I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I looked around the room but saw nothing; that is, until I glanced at the mirror. It was hard to tell at first, but the closer I looked I realized someone else was standing there. Someone that wasn't my reflection.

I leaned against the counter to get a closer look. It was a boy not much older than me. He had large, blonde, spiky hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had blue eyes and upon closer inspection, had facial features similar to mine. My eyes grew wide as his shirt came off. I somehow found myself on top of the counter as I watched the boy continue to undress. 'I know I shouldn't be watching this, but I can't... seem to look away,' I thought. As I came back to my senses, his pants hit the floor quickly followed by his underwear. My face flushed as I caught sight of something a girl my age shouldn't see. I felt something trickle out of my nose as I lost my balance and fell back onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow," I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head.

A knock sounded at the door. I jumped up off the floor and wiped of the droplet of blood from my nose. "Is everything alright Rin?" Meiko asked with a worried tone of voice.

"Everything is fine. I just tripped. I didn't mean to make you worry," I anwered.

"Alright, if you're sure." I could hear her walk down the stairs after she finished interrogating me. I looked back into the mirror and he was gone, but I could see steam coming from the shower in the mirror. I looked at my bath and remembered that I needed to take my shower.

-_**End Flashback**_-

"That was when I first saw you in the mirror." I told Len. He didn't say anything he just sat there in silence for a moment. "Is everything ok?" I asked.

He slowly looked up at me with a flushed face. "You saw me naked..." He mumbled just loud enough so I could hear him. My face turned redder than his as I looked away from the mirror.

"Well, you and I just happened to be there at the same time. I was eventually going to notice anyways. It just happened to be then." She glanced back at the mirror to see Len's head hung over. "Len?"

"You saw my..." he didn't finish his statment more so cause he didn't have to. I knew what he was going to say. I looked away again as he looked back up at me. "Why did you just keep watching? Why didn't you just look away?"

"Well... as I said. My eyes wouldn't move." Her face grew redder as the time passed. "But, I still wasn't sure what was going on. I didn't notice it again until about a week after that incedent."

-_**Flashback**_-

Every night that week I would dream of him. We would even talk about the same people. Only, something was different. I couldn't quite place it. I thought that the whole mirror thing was a hallucination of some kind. Then one morning, as I was about to leave my room, I glanced in the mirror and there he was again. I got closer and as I watched him my curiosity grew. He had his back turned to me, and I blushed as I recalled the earlier incedent. However; he wasn't undressing this time, but I did notice that he was quite spaced out. I got closer to the mirror to see that Meiko was talking to him, or rather yelling.

My breath was fogging up the glass, I was so close. I could have almost even reached out and-

"RIN!" came Meiko's voice in my ear, suddenly. I nearly toppled backward as I noted that Meiko's hand was moving up and down in front of my face, in an attempt to get my attention. In the mirror, Len's Meiko was doing the same. 'Odd,' I thought.

"RIN!' Meiko cried even louder and I was forced to tear my eyes from Len.

"What is it Meiko?" I asked, pondering over the fact that I had seen Len yet again.

Meiko sighed. "Quit admiring yourself in the mirror and pay attention for a minute! I swear, Miku is rubbing off on you!" she fumed. I looked up at Meiko with confusion plastered onto my face. She heaved a heavy sigh, "Food is ready whenever you want to come down and eat it." I nodded as I kept glancing at the mirror and back at her. Meiko shook her head and walked out the door. As I stared at the mirror again I noticed that the Meiko there left the room the same time as the one here did. 'It doesn't make any sense though. How could there be two Meikos? It's not possible unless...' My eyes opened wide as I grew closer to my conclusion.

-_**End Flashback**_-

"That's when it started to occur to me that there was an alternate demension." Len sat there in silence as I finished explaining what had happened the week before.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me?" he asked.

"Well, first I wasn't sure if you would believe me. Which you almost didn't. You thought that you were going insane for a while there until I began explaining myself." I looked at Len who now had an expression of guilt on his face. He looked up at me making it clear to me that I could go on. "Second, it was really difficult to try to communicate with you. I tried to do it through dreams at first, but you always seemed to forget who I was. So, I tried to speak to you in your thoughts and that seemed to work. I am not entirely sure how, but we are conected in a way that I've never heard of before. People always talk about how twins can often read each others thoughts." I paused for a moment. "But, we aren't twins. So I'm not sure how I was able to make you dream of me or how I was able to speak to you through your thoughts. I just could."

"But, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Len asked again. "If you figured out that you could speak to me through our thoughts, why did you wait?"

"I didn't." I replied. "It took quite some time before I even got a reponse out of you."

Len sat there with a stunned expression on his face for a second.

I smiled reassuringly at him. "Well, I'd be a little scared if you had noticed anything in the mirror, what with you being a guy and all." I smirked as Len shot an annoyed glance at me.

"At least I don't stare at people while they're undressing!" he shot back.

I grinned. "You have to admit that if it were me undressing, you wouldn't have been able to take your eyes off me either."

Len blushed. "I would not!" he defended.

"You're blushing."

"No."

"You are!" I giggled as I realized how easy it was to manipulate him.

Just as Len was about snap, the both of us heard crashing. "What was that?" I asked.

Len looked behind him. "It sounded like it was coming from downstairs."

I jumped as I heard the same crashing noise from below me. "That can't be good," I murmured. It was either Meiko on a rampage or Miku running from Kaito. Neither was a good thing.

"I'd better find out what's going on. It sounds like someone may die at any second," Len told me before disappearing from view.

I nodded, though he was no longer able to see me. I stood up and began to walk downstairs to see what the commotion was about.


	3. Mischievous Play

**Disclaimer:**** We do not own vocaloid**

** We thank you once again for reading our fanfic. We have received some awesome reviews from you guys. Thank you so much. We hope that by now that you have read chapter 2 and have been waiting for this chapter to come out. We are attempting to publish a new chapter once every week. However; my partner and I are about to start school come August 23rd so the posting of chapters will more than likely slow down. We may come out with one every two weeks to a month. This all depends on how school goes, but I figured I would give you guys a heads up. Now, I have been asked by several people why the story is rated M. This is in fact due to some later chapters in the story that do have detailed sex scenes. Believe me when I say the M rating is needed. Anyways, we love you guys so much and thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 3: Mischievous Play**

Meiko's screaming echoed through the entire house as I made my way down the stairs. Now, this was a sight to behold. Kaito was running around in circles in attempt to escape from Meiko who was chasing him around with a wooden bat. Miku had her hands folded across her chest with an astonished look on her face as she watched them. Haku and Luka walked out of their rooms rubbing their eyes to wake themselves up to see what all the ruckus was about. It seemed like it was never going to end until Meiko lunged forward, taking Kaito by suprise as they both fell over. She had a hold of the back of his shirt and kept slamming him against the floor. As soon as Haku and Luka became aware of what was going on they ran behind Meiko and grabbed her arms to pull her off Kaito. As soon as he had the chance Kaito scurried off. Meiko tried to wriggle free from Haku's and Luka's grasp. "You're lucky I'm being held back!" she yelled at Kaito, "If they weren't, you would be dead by now!" Meiko finally stopped thrashing around. She looked back at Haku then Luka, "Why did you two hold me back?"

Haku and Luka looked at each other, and Luka smiled as she looked back at Meiko. She let go of her arm and placed a hand gently under her chin. "So I could have my way with you, darling." A devilish smile crossed Luka's lips as Meiko turned a deep red and looked away. Her smile grew larger as she pushed her body against Meiko causing them both to fall over. Luka began to grope Meiko causing her to move her body in suggestive ways. My face flushed as I heaved a heavy sigh and walked over to Miku.

"Are you alright? What happened?" I asked her.

"Well," she blushed and glanced down. "Kaito was being Kaito." I was suprised that she had said that with a small but warm smile.

"What do you mean? Explain?"

Miku sighed and eyed the floor. "W-well... Kaito um, he groped me and demanded to know why I was so...erm, small."

I blushed but motioned for her to continue.

"Meiko came in and well, he did the same to her."

Meiko turned and glared. Miku made a soft "eep" noise and hid a bit behind me. "MY BOOBS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY FACE!" she screeched, furiously.

I backed away slowly and started wishing I hadn't come downstairs.

Meiko's attention was stolen by Luka who grabbed her around the waist.

"What are you doing, Luka?" she demanded.

Luka pulled Meiko back to the floor and responded, "Who said I was done with you?"

I looked away, hoping that my nose didn't start bleeding. Miku and I moved to sit on the couch and waited for everything to calm down. After a few more passes from Luka, things began calm down. Silence engulfed the room and us along with it.

"I'm bored," Haku spoke up after she had finished drinking an entire bottle of sake.

I almost ran out of the room at the evil gleam in Luka's eyes. She smirked. "We _could_ play the pocky game; only, with a twist."

"What kind of twist?" asked Miku, with an innocent expression on her face.

Luka's smirk grew wider. "Glad you asked, my dear. We'll mix it with spin the bottle," she answered.

At the mention of spin the bottle, Kaito burst into the room. "Did somebody say spin the bottle? I am the king at that game!" he declared.

I groaned. 'This can only cause chaos.' Miku's face lit up as she seemed to be very intrigued by the idea. Meiko looked around the room nervously, and Haku was too drunk to care. I didn't seem to have a say at this point as Miku pulled me back onto the couch. Everyone gathered around the coffee table. Miku, Haku, and myself were on the couch while Luka, Meiko, and Kaito were sitting on the floor across from us. Luka set a full box of chocolate pocky on the coffee table alongside the sake bottle Haku had just emptied.

"Kaito, since you are the King why don't you start us off?" suggested Luka with a sinister look on her face.

"Well don't mind if i do." Kaito gladly took hold of the bottle and spun it. Everyone carefully eyed the spinning object in anticipation of who it would land on. It slowed down and I could feel the tension fill the room as it came to a stop. I wanted to let out a scream but I was so shocked that all I could do was sit there and stare at Kaito in digust. He pulled out a stick of pocky and put one end in his mouth and faced my direction.

"You have to do it. Otherwise you lose, Len." Luka smiled. She knew that I didn't like to lose. If you wanted to get me to do anything that was how to do it. At this point; however, I was about to throw away my manly pride of not losing and just walk off, but I couldn't do that. I leaned in and bit on the other side of the pocky stick. "On the count of three. One, Two-" Luka paused and looked at everyone else. "Three!" Kaito quickly began biting at the pocky. I sat there in shock for a second, suprised by how determined he was. I slowly started nibbling. My nervousness grew as our faces grew closer. There were only a couple bites left. 'What am I going to do.' I couldn't take it anymore I backed off as soon as Kaito took the last bite. "Kaito is the winner!" shouted Luka. Kaito smiled, looking quite proud of himself.

"That was boring!" Haku pouted as she hit my back, pushing me foward. Then the worst thing that could have happened suddenly occured by accident. My lips met Kaito's, but only for a spilt second. The room filled with oohs and ahhs as I tried to wipe my mouth clean with my shirt. However, the lip lock didn't seem to faze Kaito at all. He was actually looking at me very seductively.

"I didn't know that you were so intent on kissing me, Len." He licked his lips sexily. I couldn't help but shudder at his repulsive gesture while everyone else couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, it my turn." Luka stated as she grabbed the bottle and spun it to begin the second round. She stuck one end of the pocky stick in her mouth waiting for the moment the bottle would stop. Finally, it came to a hault right in front of Miku. She blushed slightly before leaning over taking her first bite.

The last round seemed like nothing more than a far off memory at this point. There were two very attractive girls biting at two ends of the pocky stick, and there was only one outcome. I sat the eagrly waiting to see who would win the round. They're faces grew closer with every began to slow down the biting to create more tension. Then, came the last bite. It should have been a peck on the lips and who pulled away first would win, but Luka decided to change things a bit. She placed her hand on the back of Miku's head, and planted a hard open kiss on Miku. My reaction was what any growing, healthy boy's would be. Blood began to trickle out of my nose as my loose fitting pants suddenly became tight. I could see there tongues moving in and out of each other's mouths and their faces were flushed. I could hear their breathing become heavy as the kiss became deeper. It was a couple minutes before Luka broke the kiss, and lightly licked Miku's upper lip. As she pulled away I could see a clear string of saliva dangling between them. Miku blushed deeply and looked down. "That was my first kiss." She placed her hands on her face trying to hide the embarassment.

Luka licked the spit off her lips and wiped the rest off with her thumb. "The was delicious." She eyed Miku hungrily.

Miku couldn't get any redder. Kaito had been watching excitedly and now spoke up in a husky voice, "Ladies, I could accompany you to a bedroom where we could have more fun."

Meiko grabbed the nearest object to her- the remote, oddly enough- and threw it with amazing force at Kaito's head. "Shut it, you damn pervert!" she yelled.

My interest in the game was soon forgotten at the look of fury on her face; I cringed. Kaito certainly had a death wish.

In one move, the "said idiot" came close enough to Meiko that I was sure he could feel her breathing. He tilted her face to him "Unless, dearest, you'd rather it be me and you on the bed," he teased, ignoring the dull throbbing of his temple.

Meiko flushed and seemed to nearly explode with anger. "Get. Away. From. Me," she muttered between clenched teeth. Her features took an unexpected turn as she smiled sweetly and continued, "Unless, **dear**, you would like to be castrated?"

Kaito gulped but before he could say anything else stupid, Luka grabbed Meiko from behind and commented, her voice seductive once again, "You aren't man enough for her anyway, darling. _**I'm**_ the only one who can make her scream."

Meiko looked up at her captor and asked, scowl on her face, "Luka?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Would you _please_ remove your hands from my breasts?"

Luka smirked, as she withdrew herself from Meiko. "Alright, back to the game!"

I groaned as Haku cheered. Nothing could deter this group.

"It's Meiko's turn!" Miku cheered, not wanting to go again.

Meiko scowled but took the bottle and spun. It landed on me and I gulped, nervously. Meiko merely threw a stick of pocky into her mouth and leaned toward me. I took a hesitant bite and then another. 'Should I stop?' I wondered. I wasn't sure if she would end up smacking me or not, but I continued. When I got to the halfway mark, Meiko spat the remaining bit and left me watching her with the pocky still in my mouth.

"I can't do this; I'd feel like a pedophile," she declared and stalked out of the room.

Everyone stared after her until Haku jumped up and began eating the rest of the pocky. Her lips pressed against mine, forcefully, as she pushed herself against me causing me to fall down onto the floor. 'HEY!' Rin's voice shouted inside my head. I pushed Haku off of me.

"Sorry, I don't feel well." I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut. I took a few heavy breaths before I locked my door and sat on the bed. My eyes slowly made their way to the mirror to see Rin sitting there watching me.

"What?" I asked her with slight irritation behind my voice.

She scowled, "Did I interrupt?"

I blushed deeply and looked down to notice that I still hadn't gone down yet. I quickly grabbed my blankets to try to hide myself. She stared at me looking confused. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well anyways, I'm assuming that since we did a spin the bottle kinda pocky gameish thing over here that you guys played it over there. Right?" She asked. I nodded. "We had some interesting pairings here..." She blushed.

"Well... we had some here. First was..." Len suddenly remembered what happen and a dark depression seemed to sink in... "Nevermind." Rin looked confused but let it slide. "Second was Miku and Luka."

Rin blushed, "Really? Cause here it was me and Luka!" I stopped and that heavy cloud suddenly vanished as thoughts of Rin and Luka filled my head. The memory played out the same only with Rin. I could see it all here in my head; the deep kiss, the heavy breathing, the swelled lips, their tounges moving back and fouth, and that string of saliva that kept them together as they seperated. Then, I became aware that I was hard again and threw another layer of blankets on top of myself. "Len, are you alright? Isn't it hot underneath all those covers?"

"Well... ummmm... You see," the nervousness got to me. My voice began shaking as I realized just how scared I was about her finding out what I was hiding.

"Were you," she paused, "Imagining us?" My face flushed more as I turned my head, not answering. "YOU DID!" She shouted. "And now you are trying to hide your..." she stopped and hung her head in embarassment.

We sat there for a moment in silence. Once I finally calmed down, I removed the covers.

"There was one other pairing," Rin informed to break the silence.

"Who?"

"Kaito and Meiko."

I was shocked. "Did they go through with it? Or did Meiko kill Kaito?"

"They did it," she answered quietly. This put me in a state of shock. Meiko and Kaito being civil with each other. I had to glance out of my window to make sure that pigs weren't flying. "I have a feeling that things are going to be very akward around the house tomorrow."


	4. Awkward Aftermath

**Disclaimer:**** We do not own Vocaloid. Nor do we own the song "From a Place You're Not There"****.**

**Sorry about the late update. We have had a very rough couple of semesters. Thank you for being patient with us. We will try to update more often. Thank you for reading.**

**P.S. Some of you also may have noticed, but I'm going to point it out to you anyways. We are using the bases for some of the Vocaloid songs in our story. We believe it gives it more of a tie to the songs. Just for the fun of it. What songs did we use in this chapter?**

**Chapter 4: Awkward Aftermath**

After having spoken to Len the whole night I had fallen asleep a little fitfully. At about three in morning I gave up entirely on sleep and made my way to the kitchen for some water. As I was about to open the door, however; I heard voices. It sounded like Meiko. I hesitated. Why was she up so early in the morning and who was she talking to? It was then that I heard Kaito's voice answering some question she had asked. My eyes grew wide and I nearly gasped. I was too afraid to interrupt their conversation by walking in, so I stood there waiting for them to finish up.

"What are you doing awake, Kaito?" Meiko asked as she stirred something in a bowl.

"I could ask you the same," Kaito countered.

Meiko sighed. He wasn't leaving anytime soon, I could tell as he slowly paced his way towards Meiko. "I just couldn't sleep, is all."

"A lot on your mind?" Kaito queried, though he already knew the answer.

"Perhaps. I just need to clear my head." Meiko paused in her stirring to walk over to the fridge and pull out a large mixing bowl.

I bit my lip as I watched the two. There was a palpable tension in the air. I almost turned and went back to my room, but found myself hypnotized by the scene in front of me. I wanted to know that Meiko would be okay, after what had occurred earlier that day.

Kaito moved to the counter where Meiko had placed the bowl and dipped a finger into it. He brought the finger that was now covered in chocolate icing, to his mouth and licked it. "You wouldn't be baking at this hour unless something was really bothering you. What's wrong?"

Meiko turned to hide her blush. "It's nothing, I'm telling you. I just couldn't sleep! And anyway, you never told me why you were awake at this godforsaken hour," she retorted.

"What if my reason is the same as yours, hmm?" he asked as he stuck his finger back into the chocolate.

Meiko turned and glared. "I highly doubt that, Kaito. Just go back to sleep."

Kaito sighed. "Something is obviously bothering you and you'd feel much better if you came out and said it."

"Who said I had to tell you?" Meiko snapped.

"I'm your childhood friend; you should be able to tell me anything," Kaito pointed out.

Meiko growled. "Not necessarily. You don't tell _me_ everything."

"If it has something to do with me, you should."

"What makes you think it has anything to do with you?"

Kaito smirked at her. "We _**did**_ share our first kiss yesterday."

Meiko froze. "And? It was just a game; it meant nothing," she defended.

"Was that all it really was to you?" Kaito countered as he pulled his finger out of the chocolate and moved back toward her.

Meiko moved back slightly, trying to keep her composure. "Wasn't that all it was to you?" she exclaimed.

Kaito kept moving until he had Meiko backed into the counter. "And if it wasn't?"

Meiko's face reddened. "Like hell it meant anything to you! It's all about Miku with you!" she spat.

Kaito grinned mischievously. "Jealous, now are we?"

"I- I am no such thing!" Meiko sputtered.

"Aren't you ripening up quite nicely?" Kaito murmured as he rubbed the chocolate from his finger onto her lips.

"What the-" she was cut off by Kaito's lips pressing against hers. My eyes grew wide as this was the second time I had seen them kiss. The only other times I saw them, Meiko was attempting to kill him. This was unheard of. Maybe Len was right, pigs must have been flying at this moment. As I watched them, the kiss grew deeper. I could see their tongues wrapping themselves around each other. Meiko's face was flushing as their breathing got heavier. This was going too far. I knew I shouldn't watch, and yet I couldn't move. I guess I was afraid that if I moved I would interrupt them.

Kaito broke the kiss and pulled away to see a very red and flustered Meiko. He licked his lips. "You're so scrumptious." He drew closer again and slowly dragged his fingers along her leg up to her thigh. "If this keeps up I won't be able to stop." As he said this Meiko wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. His hand moved from her thigh to under her skirt. His other hand grabbed hold of her breast. She broke the kiss for a gasp of air which instead turned into a loud moan. Kaito moved down to her neck, and began trailing kisses to her collar bone. The hand underneath her skirt came back down along with a lacy pair of white panties. However; there was a clear string linking Meiko's undergarments to herself. The panties fell to the floor as both his hands undid her top leaving her in nothing but her skirt and bra. "You look so defenseless."

"I can't help it," she whispered. Kaito pressed his lips to hers again while he unhooked her bra exposing her breasts. I never realized how beautiful of a figure Meiko had until now. She was always hunched over, or trying to find somewhere to hide it. Now, it was completely exposed though I'm sure she had no idea that I could see it. Meiko grasped the hem of Kaito's shirt and pulled it over his head. She dropped the shirt on the floor and placed her hands on his chest. She lightly traced over his body with the tips of her fingernails causing him to shiver. Her hands came to the top of the pants line. As she unbuckled the belt and unfastened his pants, she was lightly kissing him from his neck down to his pants line and pelvis.

Meiko pulled down his pants and his underwear along with it exposing himself to her. This was only the second time I had ever seen one. Len's was the only one that I had seen but it didn't look anything like this. Kaito's was large and thick, and it was also standing up. Meiko's face was now at the same level with Kaito's penis. She placed one hand underneath of him cupping his balls and the other was at the base of his shaft. Just touching it caused Kaito to let out a moan of pleasure. Meiko began to lick around the tip and slowly down to the base only to work her way back up again. Then, she finally put it in her mouth and began to move her head back and forth. Kaito threw his head back and seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

What I was witnessing at this moment was something that I had only heard of but had never seen. On the internet it was known as a blowjob or oral sex. I didn't think that people actually did it, but here it was happening right in front of me. Then, I felt something hot growing in between my legs. There a deep tingling sensation that I could feel from deep inside of me, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Meiko chuckled slightly.

Kaito looked at her evilly. "Well, we don't need you feeling left out." He got down and the floor and lifted up her legs and he put his head in between them. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I could only imagine what would make Meiko squirm so much. Meiko, who was now lying on the floor, arched her back suddenly. Her face became contorted, it almost looked like she was in pain, and her eyes were beginning to water. I was frozen solid. I had never seen anything so intense before. I was about to step in, but then she begged, "Put it in me please! I'm going insane. I beg of you!"

Kaito's head came up from between her legs. He licked a white creamy substance off his lips and stared at her. "Come again?" he asked her playfully.

Meiko closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can't take it anymore. I need you inside of me now."

He was crawling on top on her now, pressing his hot skin against hers. His hips were now in between her legs and yet she did not look satisfied. He looked at her intently. "What do you need inside of you, my sweet?"

"You're dick." She placed her hand over her mouth and began biting down on her fingertips. "I need your large throbbing dick inside of me."

Kaito closed his eyes readying himself. He opened his eyes slightly and flashed her a dashing smile. "I'm going to devour you." With that he thrusted into her, Meiko's eyes grew wide as he slammed against her.

My knees gave out and I collapsed on the floor. My breathing was becoming heavy and the heat was becoming unbearable. It was like a scratch I had to itch and I needed to itch it now. One of my hands slowly slid into my shorts and underneath my panties. I could feel the heat burning my hand as my index finger rubbed against my little bump. I flinched as I felt this tingling sensation. It was strange, and yet I wanted more. My finger rubbed it gently at first, but I grew rough with myself. My strokes and breaths became in sync with Meiko and Kaito. I watched as he pounded inside of her. This scene was so exhilarating. I wanted it. I want to be an adult. I want to be able to do these things. It looks like it feels so good. I closed my eyes and the sound of Meiko moaning with each thrust echoed inside my head. My face, no, my body was so hot. My head was spinning so much that I couldn't think clearly. This felt so good.

I glanced over my shoulder as my hand was still fumbling around the inside of my pants. Kaito somehow had Meiko on her side with her leg in the air. 'How is that even possible?' I thought to myself. He was slamming into her. I could hear the moist sounds coming from his thrusting. My vision blurred and I suddenly saw Kaito as Len and Meiko as myself. The tingling feeling grew even more, and my finger began to move more vigorously. 'Why, why did Len come to mind?' I asked myself. I couldn't help but fidget. 'I don't know him….. but…..' my thoughts drifted off.

"Oh, Len…" I whispered to myself. A vivid image of him was sitting next to me, but I could see Len's penis again; only this time it looked more like Kaito's. Len had his hand wrapped around his length, and his face was flushed as well. He looked at me and spoke inside my head, "You too, huh?" His heavy breathing cut him off short. I just nodded my head as my finger was still playing with my bump. Then, I felt something. It was tingly, but it felt like it needed to come out. Something was coming… coming…. "I'm…. I'm cumming…" Len said breathlessly.

"Together," I whispered. Our breathing was now in sync with each other. We were climbing and climbing…. "Uhhhhahhhhhhh….." we both came together.

My eyes opened slowly taking in my old surroundings. "Hey, did you hear that?" Kaito questioned.

"Yeah. Do you think someone was watching us?" Meiko replied.

"Not sure." Kaito stood up and put his coat on. "I'll go check."

'Oh, crap.' I thought. I stood up quickly and ran back up to my room. I shut the door quietly and hopped on to my bed and covered up. As I heard the door open I made sure to make it sound like I was sleeping. After a minute or two I heard the door shut. I got out of bed to turn the lights on, and then I slowly pulled my shorts off. There it was; a little pool of white liquid that I had seen on Kaito's face earlier that night. I quickly changed clothes and decided that I should talk to Len about this; only how was I going to face him? And better yet, how would I even be able to look at Kaito and Meiko again? I pulled the pillow over my now reddening face. What would I do? I eventually fell asleep with the pillow on top of my face.

**A/N: It's done! Finally! This chapter took a lot more reviewing than we originally thought it would. Sorry for the delay! It was more my fault than anything. Lol But here we are, and now I can't wait to see this through to the end. Thanks to all our lovely and patient reviewers! We couldn't do this without your support. **

**~lilred**


End file.
